This invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and in particular, to a method for driving a liquid crystal display device including an active matrix substrate having a ferroelectric material as an active layer.
A typical liquid crystal display device includes an active matrix display in which a voltage is applied to a material having an electro-optical effect, such as a liquid crystal material. A matrix display using the remanent polarization of a ferroelectric material to form the active layer of the active matrix display is set forth in Japanese Patent Laid - Open No. 62-279392. To drive the active matrix display, a writing-in step is required to invert the remanent polarization in the selective period and to hold the remanent polarization inverted in the holding period to avoid the inversion of the spontaneous polarization.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, the remanent polarization in the holding period is inverted. Therefore, variation of the remanent polarization value cannot be avoided and cross-talk is generated in the liquid crystal material causing a degradation of display quality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for driving an active matrix display including a ferroelectric material as the active layer while realizing excellent display quality without cross-talk.